Dragoljub
Dragoljub (pronounced Drag-ol (as in lol)-yub) is an Animalian politician and former mobster currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. He is also the driver for the now defunct Yugoslav Alliance. Appearence He is an anthropomorphic Serbian Hound and is shown to be a whole lot more sophisticated in his soldier days than most of his allies, in this case he wears a grey chauffeur jacket and grey trousers of which is a traditional chauffeur's uniform whilst in his government time he wears black trousers, a white shirt and a black jacket with no tie and the top button undone. Dragoljub is also a unique member in the sense that he is the only member of the A.P.F and the Alliance to speak with a very thick accent. Personality Dragoljub's very thick Serbian accent leads to him being described as an average mobster and someone with a particularly bad temper being worse whenever there are interruptions at times and more commonly at incompetence hence why once he has finished with an associate who is cowardly he will usually abandon them and leave them to be found by the police though he keeps up the stance that he is simply doing his job. His very thick accent also leads to him being considered a lot less sophisticated than the rest of the alliance. If there is one thing that he is proud of though it is his driving as he says "I'm not a chauffeur for nothing." and others are equally proud of his driving as he is a very skilled one though he is a lot more reckless driver than one of his Macedonian allies Gjorge, Radoslav however says that he needs to be reckless to be able to drive and his reckless driving also has the side benefit that he is able to demonstrate his quick reflexes and quick reaction times however he is very impatient with traffic jams so much so that he will simply drive through red traffic lights whereas Ranko would simply stop at a red traffic light to avoid suspicion. Dragoljub's driving combined with his arrogance is also a noteworthy handicap because he takes things so spectacularly seriously that his improvisation skills are absolutely abysmal, aside from this though he obeys orders without question and being Radoslav's part time driver is notably close to him as well. Ejad also describes Dragoljub as someone who can certainly drive, if they were trying to out manoeuvre someone and scare them at the same time. As well as organized crime though he is also skilled in espionage but his arrogance and mobster personality leads to him being very poor with children and unlike most A.P.F members he feels very little sympathy towards children conscripted into the Animalian Junta and the A.N.S.U but is very pleased to hear that those who abducted the children to fight in the army and the collaborators have been tried and imprisoned. In his government time though he is both a little more patient and a little more sympathetic. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes